User talk:CL-Angie Y.
Welcome to Code: WIKI! Thank you for joining Code: WIKI, the ultimate Code: LYOKO referance. You are already a user of Wikipedia, so you know all about how to edit pages! Get started now! And welcome! CL-KFan II 17:54, 23 February 2006 (PST) Ahem Do you know why Aelita's ears are pointy, by any chance? CL-KFan II 09:46, 25 February 2006 (PST) They're not a condition of staying in Lyoko for too long. They are actually a part of her Lyokon body. --User:Angie Y. Then why does she have pointed ears outside of Lyoko? CL-KFan II 13:39, 25 February 2006 (PST) She doesn't. Look at the show more often. --User:Angie Y. Oh come on! Look at the picture at the Aelita article. Its clear her ears are pointed in the real world, at least when she firsts comes to it...she may have gotten an operation. An "ear job". Wouldn't that be weird? So anyhow, look at the picture. You can clearly see her ears are pointed. I don't mean to make a big deal, but, um, it's fun to debate over this. So, um yeah, I'll even link to the picture. You can look at it at Image:And...appear.jpg, if you care.. Don't you see her ears are pointed? CL-KFan II 19:22, 25 February 2006 (PST) PS: I don't want to start an arguement, its just that...I'm bored. More Ahems Angie, could you please make a userpage? It is required of Code: WIKI users to make userpages. I mean, you can just write a little sentence, but, um, please make one! Thank you. CL-KFan II 08:17, 1 March 2006 (PST) Congratulations! For your wonderful improvements to articles and for being the first user besides me to edit, you get the Desert Roachster! If you get enough Roachsters you'll be promoted to a Admin! Congrats! CL-KFan II 08:30, 1 March 2006 (PST) Thank you kindly! --User:Angie Y. Sorry Is was just looking at a couple of Code: LYOKO talk pages on Wikipedia, and realized I had yelled at you (figuratively) on the Sissi talkpage for talking about whether she was like Veruca Salt. And I'm sorry. Without you, this Wiki would be very lonely. P.S. I think she's very much like other fictional spoiled brats, Veruca Salt included. CL-KFan II 15:30, 2 March 2006 (PST) CONGRATULATIONS!! I have found you to be a great user on Code: WIKI, and you are now the Virus Detection Program! You're job is to make sure there is no vandalism or anything, so get to it, and good luck! You must report to me if there is a problem. Good, get started on your patrol, Angie! CL-KFan II 10:30, 9 March 2006 (PST) Hey hey hey! Look, Angie, what's with the sentence in the Defender article about Jeremie having the same powers as Aelita? Just becuase they love each other doesn't mean they'll have the same powers. Look at Ulrich and Yumi. They don't both have swords or something. For all we know, Jeremie might never go to Lyoko officially, I mean, who would moniter them? And if he did, there's just as good of a chance of him being able to launch labtopbots than having Creativity. If you make similar edits of such speculative nature, you'll be put in the Creeper Den! CL-KFan II 13:19, 11 March 2006 (PST) Sorry. --User:Angie Y. You've been replaced For criticizing me on the Mrs. Hertz talk page, I hearby strip you of your administrative powers. CL-Sharp 2 is now the VDP. Sorry, but I will not tolerate insolence! Maybe if you beg I'll let you back, but...maybe not. CL-KFan II 07:15, 19 March 2006 (PST) *begs* Please put me back! I'm sorry! --User:Angie Y. Mmmm...I didn't know you'd be this competent. How do I know you're not faking and just doing this so you can gain power? Answer this question or you'll never become admin again! CL-KFan II 12:34, 19 March 2006 (PST) I didn't mean to get snappy. Honest. That's my answer. ;) --User:Angie Y. Okay, okay. I trust you. I'll make you my personal advisor, OK? But I don't want to strip Sharp 2 of his powers. He's been a good boy. Now prepare to be re-adminized! CL-KFan II 13:10, 19 March 2006 (PST) Okay. I also made a few new articles to redeem myself. --User:Angie Y. I have a new mission for you See to it the decree on the Main Page about the Trivia is carried out. CL-KFan II 12:48, 20 March 2006 (PST) Wait a second Angie, why did you put a description of Sissi's clothes on her page? One, we can already see what she looks like in the picture (a-duh). Two, that is copied from Wikipedia! We are not Wikipedia, we are way cooler than Wikipedia! Now fix it - or else! Also, can you tell the guy who basically repeated the introduction in the description part of the Sissi page to not do that again? Thanx. CL-KFan II 12:52, 20 March 2006 (PST) Which guy? --User:Angie Y. Well, check on the history of the Sissi page to see who repeated the first paragraph in the Description section. Understood, or do you still need clarification? CL-KFan II 13:56, 20 March 2006 (PST) I think I still need clarification as to who did it the first time. I have never checked the history in an article before --User:Angie Y. The culprit was CL-Sharp. Inform him not to do that again, and delete the information I do not need. Clear? Proceed. CL-KFan II 14:37, 20 March 2006 (PST) I told him. --User:Angie Y. What da heck? Now your copying from Wikipedia? I thought Sharp was doing that! Revert the damage done to the Sissi article, that is, the stuff from Wikipedia, and write in your own words or the title of admin will be stripped from you! I'm frankly getting tired of this! Understood? CL-KFan II 19:18, 22 March 2006 (PST) Fanfiction articles Look, Angie, Code: WIKI is not the place to put information on fanfictions. This Wiki is for canonical information that is supported by the show. Understood? CL-KFan II the Administrator 07:24, 11 April 2006 (PDT) Awwww, okay. --User:Angie Y. Outcome Due to the fact the Anti-Code WIKI Alliance/Confederation claims members of this wiki are against it, I can no longer trust anyone present. As a security measure, I must strip you of your Guardian status until the crisis is resolved. Thanks for your cooperation. CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:43, 12 April 2006 (PDT) Oh, that's okay. I can live with it for a while. What is the Anti Code WIKI Allianxce? --User:Angie Y. The Anti-Code Wiki Alliance is a site created by User:Gandalf1992 to try and destroy us! Yet it was him who granted me emergency powers. What a fool, I say! Obviously, he is trying to undermine us! But he has made a mistake, he has made me virtually totally in command of this wiki. Not to worry! I will not use my newfound powers for evil deeds. It is only temporary. Your status as administraotr will be returned after the crisis is resolved, Angie. CL-KFan II the Administrator 15:44, 13 April 2006 (PDT) Oh, phew. Thanks. --User:Angie Y. Vandalism report! Since W is for Weirdo STUPIDLY is deleting countless articles (including KFan's discussion page), I would like to call your attention and report him. CreeperDen or banishment, anyone? ;) --User:Angie Y. Banishment for infinite time. I am tired of people like this. CL-KFan II the Administrator ANGIE! According to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Code_Lyoko#Why_is_the_link_to_Code:_WIKI_being_removed.3F this section of the Code: LYOKO talk page on Wikipedia], our website is factually incorrect! And one of things they say is completely made up is your Sentient article! Either go to the said webpage and give evidence, or our link on Wikipedia will be removed permanently! Also: did you make up the Defender and Sentient terms? CL-KFan II the Administrator 08:17, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Okay, I told them. And I did NOT make up the Defender and Sentient terms. They are just names that fans commonly use based on actual things from the show. --User:Angie Y. Alright. We must see Wikipedia's reply. CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:50, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Okay. Oh, I just made my own wiki. Wanna check it out? --User:Angie Y. Sure. I never knew you liked things besides Code: LYOKO. This should be interesting. CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:29, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Well, it is about CL, but it's focused more around the many imaginations that the fans have. I want you to come and join it. You can also help me in designing the main page. http://www.editthis.info/the_realm_of_lyoko/index.php/Main_Page I'm the administrator. --User:Angie Y. What! You fool! You just did this because I said no to fanon articles! TRAITOR! Down with you! CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:46, 16 April 2006 (PDT) Hey! I thought you said I was loyal! I AM being loyal by spreading the word. --User:Angie Y. What word? Word of what? CL-KFan II the Administrator Never mind. --User:Angie Y. Oh, I do mind, Angie, I do mind. You, my best editor, a loyal friend, have turned my enemy! *sob*. I don't believe this! I thought at least one person would like my form of administration, but no! All of my users have left me! Nobody remains at my side, doing what I say, nobody! CL-Nam sdrawkcaB left for Code Aelita, CL-Magus criticized my Internet browser, but you seemed to be always there for me in my time of need! NO! Not anymore, Angie! You, above all people, have left my wiki to create another one! But I tell you: you have a chance! You can still redeem yourself! Don't write about fanon and just rejoin me! Don't turn to the Dark Side! You were the Chosen One (quote from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith)! But you have commited yourself to something of your own design, a wiki with no future! The road you take will not end in happiness and glory! You will not rise to fame! If Wikipedia says my website's not canonical, your fanon-filled one surely won't be! It is your choice, Angie Y. What do you chose? For once you start down the dark path, forever will it consume your destiny. Well? Will you redeem yourself? Or will you return to your wiki and forever be doomed? CL-KFan II the Administrator 13:30, 16 April 2006 (PDT) I'll stay here. Besides, CL-TB3 is here, and he is a good friend of mine --User:Angie Y. I'm glad! You seem to know a lot about the show. CL-KFan II the Administrator 14:26, 16 April 2006 (PDT) An aplogy I'm sorry for getting on everyone's nerves. --User:Angie Y. Apology accepted, at least from me. CL-KFan II the Administrator 11:43, 18 April 2006 (PDT) It's just that I really enjoy being here. --User:Angie Y. STOP BEFORE YOU START! Angie, I just had a wondeful idea. We should make your website, the Realm of Lyoko, into a Code: WIKI subsidary and a site for articles about fanfictions, because I've just talked to Gandalf1992, and he doesn't want fanficiton articles, due to the canonicity of the website. Okay? CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:21, 1 May 2006 (PDT) Okay then. I need help with it. I've never done a wiki before. --User:Angie Y. Great! After I make sure everything's good with Code: WIKI, I'll make you a Main Page. Sound good? CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:39, 1 May 2006 (PDT) Yeah! Thanks! --User:Angie Y. You have been reinstated! I, CL-the Administrator of this facility, hereby declare that you, Angie Y., have SysOp rights and are a Guardian, on both Code: WIKI and the Realm of Lyoko. Congratulations! CL-KFan II the Administrator 17:01, 1 May 2006 (PDT) Thanks! --User:Angie Y. = Important transmission! Emergency powers granted. = Angie, until I have proper access to a computer terminal, something I do not currently possess, I will instate you - temporarily - as the Supercomputer of Code: WIKI. Do not make anyone a Guardian during my absence, and do not turn the site into a bunch of fanon, which CL-Gandalf1992 believes will happen. Make sure all vandalism is destroyed. I will be checking in every now and then to see how you are doing. Please make sure to check the site every day. Thank you. CL-KFan II the Administrator 15:03, 17 June 2006 (EDT) Blocking? Do you know how to block people? I thought you were a Guardian. If you do, make sure to block NMW 1, NMW 2, AND NMW 3. They're vandalizing everything. - CL-Nam sdrawkcaB If you don't block them, they're just going to keep vandalizing. - CL-Nam sdrawkcaB Back! I'm back from the HRFWiki. I'll revert all those peoples now. - Nam sdrawkcaB Thanks. I can't do it on my own for some reason. It keeps saying the main site can't be located. --User:Angie Y. Hmm. I don't know much about server code. - CL-Nam sdrawkcaB Just in case Oh, and I forgot to mention, if there's any more major vandalism, tell me here. - CL-Nam sdrawkcaB Block Please block User:April AAH. CL-The thing 12:57, 25 June 2006 (EDT) I will, but I don't think it'll work. --User:Angie Y. Protection Please don't protect pages that have only been vandalized once, or in the case of OddxSamantha, never. - CL-Nam sdrawkcaB All right. Just trying to help. --User:Angie Y. There's an easier way to do it, but we need KFan for it. - CL-Nam sdrawkcaB only other WARNING I HAVE DISCOVERED THW WHEIRDO VANDAL IS THE ADMINISTRATOR I TYPE FOR HELP GATHER EVERY ONE YOU CAN YOU MAY BE CODE WIKIS ONLY HOPE YOU MUST TAKE CONTROLL CL-Djf2014 14:03, 3 July 2006 (EDT) Stuff NMW 17 didn't do anything wrong, he was just asking how to revert things. And I told you to contact me here, because I go there more often. - CL-Nam sdrawkcaB Oh. I'm sorry. --User:Angie Y. Stop Protecting Pages Hello, this is Gandalf1992. I've haven't checked the wiki much (I am not interested into the show and just here sort of to make the wiki function and to make KFAN II, my friend, happy). Look, you need to stop protecting pages which means everyone, including non-vandalizers can't edit the pages. If we protect all the pages that have been vandalized, how will we be able to edit for the next season. Ban the user and revert the pages. It's that simple. CL-Gandalf1992 02:45, 8 July 2006 (EDT) I have been doing that as well. Sorry. I got carried away. Also, I just took a nap, so I'm a bit tired right now. --User:Angie Y. Email I came here because I would like to send you an email, I don't use wikipedia anymore (And I don't care to), so I can't do it via wikipedia, this wiki uses an outdated version of MediaWiki which doesn't support that feature, well, maybe I could see what you email address is if have in you preferences at wikipedia and you send it here. If you want to know why I would like to do so, you'll find out then. CL-Myrtone 23:25, 24 November 2007 (EST) :Sorry, I forgot something important, the email I have enabled there is not my own email address, but another I used to use before I had gmail. CL-Myrtone 01:59, 25 November 2007 (EST) Remember Me? Hey it's CL-me the guy who wrote that XANA chracter theorie. Oh yeah! Hi! CL-Angie Y. 21:26, 30 March 2008 (EST) :Welcome back! Happy contributing here. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:05, 31 March 2008 (EST) I need help creating the "Pencak Silat class" article. CL-Angie Y. 19:12, 31 March 2008 (EST) :I created it. Feel free to add on. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:17, 31 March 2008 (EST) Will do! CL-Angie Y. 19:18, 31 March 2008 (EST) Also, there are more red links! CL-Angie Y. 19:30, 31 March 2008 (EST) Jim Hello, Angie. Just to be clear, I removed The Lake reference not because it was POV, but I don't see how it is trivia. He comforted some of the children, does it belong in the trivia section? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:12, 31 March 2008 (EST) Yes, it does. Did you not see the hug, or his gentle words? :'( CL-Angie Y. 19:16, 31 March 2008 (EST) It probably has a place in the article, but I don't know about trivia. An example of trivia would be "Nighthawk has arachnophobia". I have added your edit to a section in the article that mentions his other attitude. Perhaps that would be better? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:31, 31 March 2008 (EST) Thank you. :) Also, the JimxSuzanne article needs unprotection. I want to edit that article again. I am a fan of that pairing. CL-Angie Y. 19:34, 31 March 2008 (EST) :You're welcome. Happy contributing in the future! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:39, 31 March 2008 (EST) Welcome back Angie Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nice to see anothere member of the first generation come back. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 10:16, 1 April 2008 (EST) P.S How would you like guardianship back. Sure! =D CL-Angie Y. 18:13, 1 April 2008 (EST) Out of curiosity, did you leave because of KFan II? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:08, 1 April 2008 (EST) Yes. He was too much of an authoritarian, pompous jerk. CL-Angie Y. 19:21, 1 April 2008 (EST) He was recently de-sysoped. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:24, 1 April 2008 (EST) What does that mean, and for what reason? CL-Angie Y. 19:36, 1 April 2008 (EST) It means that now he is just a normal user and is not an admin. I think he was de-sysoped either because of misconduct or because he "left." Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:54, 1 April 2008 (EST) Words cannot EXPRESS how happy I am right now! =D Now I don't have to deal with his barking anymore! CL-Angie Y. 19:56, 1 April 2008 (EST) Jodi Forrest Hello, Angie. I saw your edit summary to this article. Could you please keep from using profanity in the future? Thanks. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:03, 2 April 2008 (EST) POV Hello, Angie. Code Wiki: Policy states that "All articles are to be in no POV form, which means they are not to be influenced by a user's personal opinion and should convey objective truths. This is especially important as not following it will disrupt the reputation of Code: WIKI." Please be sure to abide by this rule, because you recently called the Delmas character "arrogant". Thank you. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:39, 2 April 2008 (EST) The Romeo and Juliet article needs populating The Romeo and Juliet article needs re-populating, and The play needs to be renamed. CL-Angie Y. 19:49, 2 April 2008 (EST) :I renamed the article. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:56, 2 April 2008 (EST) Actually, the play in Laughing Fit was Romeo and Juliet, albeit reworked thanks to Nicholas. Cyrano de Bergerac was the play performed in Temporary Insanity. CL-Angie Y. 20:14, 2 April 2008 (EST) Tamiya Diop Hello, Angie. I am kind of confused about your edit summary. What did you mean by "your version?" Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 18:22, 3 April 2008 (EST) I have a alternate universe that I share with my friend Elizabeth. CL-Angie Y. 18:30, 3 April 2008 (EST) I am sorry, but I'll have to revert your edit. Fanon isn't allowed. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 22:55, 3 April 2008 (EST) how com u came back all of a sudden?--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:37, 4 April 2008 (EST) I'm thinking about leaving again... See title. CL-Angie Y. 19:28, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Why? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:31, 8 April 2008 (EDT) I don't wanna leave, really, but I can't undo people's edits anymore. CL-Angie Y. 19:37, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::That's a terrible reason, also plz see the suggestions i made one earlier 2day b4 i saw this--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 19:43, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Everyone has different feelings, Supersmashbrosdude. Angie, perhaps this link will help? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:46, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::PLEASE DON'T GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 18:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I agree. You are a good contributor. Maybe something can be arranged. ;) [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) Jim Morales Angie, please don't insert POV into articles like you did to Jim Morales. Now that you are a guardian, it is important to uphold rules. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:29, 14 April 2008 (EDT) "Acting differently" doesn't say too much about Jim's attitude shift, though. :( CL-Angie Y. 19:31, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Use of italics Hi, Angie. Please don't italics to illustrate a point (like your edit to Mr. and Mrs. Stern), as it could be considered pov-pushing. Thanks. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 22:09, 16 April 2008 (EDT) hi hi, from guardian to another, i just wanted to say, since u edit alot, check out the latest DVD nad book pages ive made. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 12:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Can you show me the pages? By the way, Happy Earth Day! CL-Angie Y. 13:30, 22 April 2008 (EDT) List of DVDs and List of Books ! happey editing! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 10:20, 23 April 2008 (EDT) XANAxSissi Hi, Angie. I'm sorry, but I deleted the article. If XANA is a computer, it doesn't have emotions. Could you please present more evidence? Thanks. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 17:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Speaking of Sissi herself, her article (as well as Jim's) needs a gallery section. CL-Angie Y. 23:38, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Code Quote You have to vote in the Code Quote Contest--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:41, 13 May 2008 (EDT) she doesn't have to --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 11:58, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Disregard that. He is just all riled up about something....--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:55, 14 May 2008 (EDT) look angie...i explained this on his user takl page...if u didn't vote for anyone then u dont have to vote at all. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 01:24, 15 May 2008 (EDT) since u being here right now...i might sugest u to please my a new page about odd's tamagutshi in the episode false lead...i have the pic but no time to make the page...so since i have to study..please make the page and i will do the links and upload the pic ..thank u --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 09:42, 3 June 2008 (PDT) Mr and Mrs Ishiyama Thank you--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 09:34, 6 July 2008 (PDT) ANGIEEEEEE! :: You broke one of the few things that KFANII made that I agree with: NO FAN FICTION!!! now you may have one more try but no fanfiction. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 07:16, 16 August 2008 (PDT) ::Djf, this "Fan Fiction", if you can call it that, was about Jim and Suezanne.....you know. This is a KID'S WIKI!!! What if our younger users saw this!? Especialley YumiRulz!! She still as her innocence and doesn't know what that is! If she saw THAT and her brother Krem found out...there would be HELL to pay! The way I see it, Angie must stay blocked for the 2 weeks!--CL-D33DeeD33Guy, the idiot has returned!!! (Bla,bla,bla!/ ) 08:23, 16 August 2008 (PDT) :: I know but see angie y has to understand that people 9 years old visit this wiki and well to be honest I think that she should not be blocked but have her guardian position revoked for 2 weeks, and please remind me when thats up. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:06, 20 August 2008 (PDT)